Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-93600)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-93600 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = White Streak in her hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Costumed Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Arcudi; Armando Gil | First = What If? Vol 2 #50 | HistoryText = This version of Rogue presumably led a life similar to that of her (Earth-616) counterpart, such as being adopted and raised by Mystique, joining the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, permanently absorbing the powers of Ms. Marvel, and joining the X-Men. Rogue later watched Wolverine battle the Hulk and watched as the Hulk killed Wolverine. She was then severely injured by a being called the Adversary and watched as he killed Madelyne Pryor, Longshot, and Dazzler. She then recovered alongside the remaining X-Men and proceeded to attack the Hulk when he arrived in Dallas, Texas. Using her Ms. Marvel abilities, Rogue battled the Hulk to avenge Wolverine. She was, herself nearly killed until the arrival of the other X-Men and Freedom Force. Later, she watched as the Adversary killed more members of the X-Men and Freedom Force. She then watched as Storm and Forge banished the Adversary. With the remaining X-Men, Rouge mourned for their loss and began to pick up the pieces of what remained of their lives. | Powers = This reality's version of Rogue possessed her original Mutant powers of Absorption via skin to skin contact, as well as the abilities that she had absorbed from Ms. Marvel. Power Absorption: Can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. Superhuman Strength: Rogue, thanks to her amalgamated Mutant/Kree physiology, was able to lift around the same amount of weight that Ms. Marvel was. Thus, she was capable of lifting about 50 tons at her peak. Superhuman Speed: Rogue was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. Superhuman Stamina: Rogue's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She was able to physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Rogue was capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: Rogue's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: Rogue was capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds, around half the speed of sound. Seventh Sense: Rogue was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly Near-Invulnerability: Rogue possessed an amalgamated mutant human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to poisons, and a virtually indestructible body. Telepathic Resistance: Rogue possessed a duplicate of Ms. Marvel's psyche, and her "double" consciousness made her resistant to telepathic probes from even the most powerful mind readers. | Abilities = Presumably those of Carol Danvers in addition to her own. | Strength = Class 50. | Weaknesses = Her mutant power of absorption is involuntary. | Equipment = Gloves to prevent her from accidentally absorbing others' powers. | Transportation = Flight under her own power | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Power Mimicry